Unnecessary Ranma
by Pangoria Fallstar
Summary: Ranma, broken and weak, faces a foe with no face. Fifteen years later, life progresses without him, and his daughter faces challenges of her own. Come see what a future might be like, without Ranma Saotome. Rated M for some reason.
1. Fragments of Time

The last words to leave her lips were, "I hate you."

These words were spoken without any real emotion that Ranma could tell, but for some reason, they hurt more than anything she had yelled at him before. The place where she spoke those words still haunted him with visions of her, though she has not returned in over a month now. The house felt heavy, like lichen wearing down the branches of a graveyard tree. The dreary clouds have hung in the air since then, and not a day has passed where rain has not visited the city.

Ranma swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, trying desperately to get rid of the image of her face. The expressionless eyes and mouth, that spoke those evil words to him. He tried to remember her laugh, her smile, even her flirting would be enough to distract him, but each time the only face that came up, was that dark, sinister indifferent face. She had left him with nothing but agony to remember.

Ranma decided that no progress would be made for the day, and flopped back onto his futon, ignoring the empty vacuum by the door where she had once stood. He closed his eyes, and tried to drown out the hum of the somber litany that echoed from the shadows, "I hate you."

A hand touched Ranma's shoulder. Some phantom he had not heard approach. Perhaps just his imagination. The hand shook his body, attempting to wake him up. Ranma opened his eyes slowly, the dark shadows around him indicated that it was night, and the sun was setting on the other side of the house. Still he could not make out the form of the phantom.

"Ranma, wake up, time to eat," the phantom's voice was lilting, and soft. The warm waves of the voice brushed over Ranma's cool skin.  
"Thanks Kasumi," Ranma croaked, his voice thick, and his throat sore.  
"Ranma...have you been crying again?" Kasumi's voice was tinted with worry, and carried a strong hint of motherly care.

Ranma cleared his throat and sat up. "No, real men don't cry," Ranma spoke without emotion or care, saying the words more out of habit than anything else.

Kasumi saw the pain etched across his face and hugged him, bringing him tight against her chest. Ranma's head nuzzled down to her neck, and he sucked on her nape. His arms went around her, and he slid them back and up under her blouse. He began to rub his palm gently on the outside of her bra.

Kasumi leaned Ranma back onto the futon, and soon he was on top of her, pants down, with her panties shoved to the side. He was penetrating her with a boundless hungry lust. Small gasps escape Kasumi, as she bit down on a finger so that she would not cry out. Ranma rocked into her, his legs propelling him deep into her sex. He fucked her until he collapsed on top of her, crying onto her shoulders.

Kasumi wrapped her legs around him, so he would not run away again, and whispered in his ear, "It's okay Ranma, I still love you."

...

The storm continued unabated over Nerima. The heavy rain kept all but the most determined inside. Ranma walked along, her head down, bearing the weight of the rain. The heavy consequences of his actions still played through his mind as he walked through the streets in his female form, secretly hoping the water would wash away his guilt and his shame. Two months, and still Akane was gone.

Ranma stopped then she ran into someone else walking in the loathsome rain. She didn't look up, but stood there, waiting for the man to step aside. She didn't even fight him off when he pushed her up against the wall. She didn't even cry when he raped her. She didn't look at him, she didn't care. When he was done, he took her with him.

...

The room was dark. Ranma lay sweating on a soft spring futon. The fever continued to terrorize her mind, and soft hands applied a cold cloth to her head. "Its okay," a soft, sweet voice penetrated the darkness.

Ranma closed her eyes, and fell into shadows once more.

...

Ranma opened his eyes. He was alone in his room. A warm, wet spot was under him on the futon, and his shorts were soaked. He got up quickly and changed, hoping no one would catch his embarrassment. Akane walked in as he pulled his shorts on. She ignored his brief nudity, and with a shy smile said, "C'mon silly, lunch is ready, nap time is over."

Ranma smiled and kissed her. Their lips entwined in passionate dance. Their bodies soon followed suit and he lay her on the futon. Her face crunched up in disgust, "Ranma, eww, you wet the futon again!"

Ranma's face was stricken with panic, and her stammered his excuse as best he could, which was none at all. Akane got up and smacked him on the side of the head. "Get this cleaned up baka, I'll be downstairs with your lunch when you're ready to grow up," Akane gave him a dirty look and headed down to wash off her disgust.

...

Ranma woke up from the shadows of illness to find herself in her room. Kasumi lay next to her exhausted from trying to keep Ranma's fever down. Ranma sat up and cried. She new the rape had been real, but she still couldn't remember who it was.

Why didn't Akane believe her? Why was it Ranma's fault that he was raped. He had lost his power, he had lost everything. Was it so wrong to have given up hope for that small period. Was it her fault that she was raped?

The tears wouldn't stop, and Ranma didn't want them to. She should just cry and die. It was her fault Akane left. It was her fault she got raped. She didn't deserve to live. She didn't deserve Kasumi's sweet love. She didn't deserve to be heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

The world would be better off, without Ranma Saotome.

...

Two months later, Akane returned. She knelt infront of the family shrine, and prayed to her mother, and lit incense in her prayer. She then prayed in front of Ranma's shrine. She prayed for his forgiveness, but she knew she did not deserve it. Still, the baby in her womb was his, and she could not afford to let that baby die.

"Despite all the pain I brought you, and myself, I will live for our child Ranma."


	2. Fifteen Years Later

I do not own Ranma 1/2. For some reason I decided to continue the events of this story.

...

Harsh sunlight burst into the room, like some perverted invader, casting its hot glow upon the exposed flesh of Ranko. She peeked one eye open to glare back at the intruding light, and sighed in annoyance. Straightening out her pajamas, she got out of bed and headed across the hall to her mother's room.

Knocking on the door, Ranko shouted in, "Hey Mom! Wake up! I want to get some training in before I go to school!" Ranko tensed suddenly, feeling the warm breath on the back of her neck, too late, she realized that her mother had her in a hold that she could never dream of escaping. A small nip in the back of her neck, was enough to illicit and deep moan from Ranko, and as soon as her mother released the hold, Ranko turned around, and pouted cutely at her mother. "Not fair, how was I supposed to know you were up already!"

Akane looked straight on at her fifteen year old daughter, and clucked, "You really should be paying more attention to sounds, and breathing. We'll have to do some blind folded matches after school. For now, head down to the dojo, and warm up, I'll be there in a moment."

Ranko nodded and gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs. She stopped by her father's shrine and said a quick prayer. Ranko then ran to the dojo, and stripped of her pajamas. She grabbed some spare underwear she kept with her gi, and was dressed and stretching by the time her mother came in.

After warming up they both bowed to each other and began lightly sparring. Ranko wove around her mother's attacks, imitating videos she had seen of her father's techniques. Unfortunately for Ranko, she was not quite as fast as her father, and within moments of trying to mimic him, she found her self pinned to the ground by her mother's foot.

The calloused sole rested on Ranko's breast, the toes wiggling over the teenager's erect nipples, slowly driving her into a fit of laughter. "Stop!" Ranko gasped between breathes, trying to wiggle her way out from her mother's strong pressure. The movement caused Ranko's gi to open, and Akane moved her foot out of the way, and helped Ranko to her feet.

"You're not as fast as him. Until you are, I suggest you stick with what I've taught you," Akane beamed at her daughter, proud that she was willing to try new things, despite Akane repeating her advice at least once a week.

Ranko, straightened her clothes out, and was about to retort, when a voice from the house shouted, "Time for breakfast you two!"

"Well be right there," Akane shouted back, and together with Ranko, walked back into the house.

Inside they were greeted by Kasumi and Tofu, Akane's sister, and brother-in-law. They sat down quietly for breakfast, with Kasumi serving Miso Soup, and scrambled eggs over rice.

Kasumi smiled at the sweaty pair, and asked, "So how's school coming along Ranko dear?"

Ranko swallowed her food before answering back, "Fine, though Principal Kuno keeps trying to molest me."

"That pervert was always after me and your father," Akane grimaced, remembering Tatewaki's insidious behavior sixteen years previous at Furinken High School.

"So its a family tradition to be perved on by older men?" Ranko asked.

Tofu began coughing, choking on some rice, after Ranko's inquiry. Kasumi helped her husband recover, patting his back. "It's not always perverted you know," Tofu replied after her recovered.

"Oh I didn't mean, you, Uncle Ono," Ranko grinned, filing away the reaction for future use.

...

At school, Ranko stared out the window outside, even after her friend joined her for lunch.

"Ranko!"

Ranko stared back at her friend, Saburina, her expression clueless.

"Damn you Ranko, always ignoring me," Saburina pinched Ranko's cheeks, while getting face to face with her. "Here I've been pouring my heart out to you about what happened with me and Rite, and you ignore all the juicy details you were supposed to be gasping at!"

"Ow ow ow!" Ranko chanted, missing her friend's entire rant, while twisting the horrible powerful fingers away from her cheeks. "Enough, Rina! I'm sorry! So what were you saying already!"

Partially mollified, Saburina sat back down with her lunch box, and continued her story, in a half whisper, now that the rest of the class was staring at them, "Well, so there I was on my bed, and he was talking about Kira and all that stuff on the news, and anyways, I spread my legs just wide enough for him to see up my short skirt."

Ranko gasped, appropriately, a scandalous smile on her face capable of splitting a watermelon in half. "Did his nosebleed like that homeless guy in the park does when we flirt with him?"

Saburina smiled wickedly, leaned into Ranko's ear, and whispered, "I got him to lick me!"

Ranko eyes widened at the perverse revelation her friend had spoken into her ears. Both of them locked eyes with one another, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ranko recovered first, and half whispered, "Saburina, you are such a perverted girl. I don't know how bored I'd be without you."

...

After school was a quiet time for Ranko. She'd rush straight home, after walking her friend to the Advanced Study Program. At home, Ranko would meditate in the corner of the dojo, while her mother finished teaching the afternoon, Anti-Pervert Self Defense course, to a set of young, twenty something mothers, who, usually, took the course after one rapist too many molested them in the subway.

Slowly the kiai of the students faded. The world became sharp, and overlaid. The beating of a butterfly's wing echoed across the backyard. The koi jumping out of the small pond slowed to a crawl, as Ranko counted its scales. Breathing in and out, Ranko quieted the beating wings, and the soft splashing of the pool.

The quietness surrounded and embraced Ranko in its soft hold. Her heartbeat slowed, until she could hear the soft quiet speech of her father. He stood before her in a vast field of white. His voice was like melody. He embraced her, his hands massaging her breasts, and moving down to her sex. He kissed her lips, and sucked on her neck with passion and tenderness. Back and forth her rubbed her clit, faster and faster, until with a single whisper in her ear, he said the words, "Kachu-tenshin-amaguriken. Remember these words daughter. They will grant you speed."

The loudness of silence shook Ranko out of her trance. The class was over, and her mother sat on the other end of the dojo, quietly meditating. Ranko calmed her self, and left the dojo to wash her cream covered hand.

The house was empty, with Kasumi and Tofu working together at Tofu's clinic. Ranko made her way to the kitchen sink, and turned on the cold water. She stared at the running water, pouring from the tap, and wondered, "Could I keep my hand from getting wet?" She focused on the water, her right hand twitching in anticipation. Her father's words came to her, and she spoke them as her hand flashed through the water, only to come back wet and cold.

"You need to build up to that level of speed," Akane stood at the doorway to the kitchen with a glowing smile on her face. "Where did you hear about that anyways? I didn't think we had any recordings of him using that technique."

Ranko blushed, remembering what happened in her meditation. Deciding to give an edited answer, she said, "I had dream about it."

"I'll show you how you can train for it," Akane smiled waving her hand for her daughter to follow her.

Ranko quickly washed her hands, and followed her mother out to the back yard.

...


	3. The Eternally Lost Man

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

...

Ryoga, the eternally lost man, stared at Ranko as she jogged through the park. The sun set across the buildings of the nearby city, casting the young girl in shadow. Her outline was the same as Ranma's in female form. The man smiled, remembering fond fights with Ranko's father sixteen years earlier. As she left his sight, he returned to his small camp stove that he had set up, and took the pot off the fire. Pouring the food into a ceramic bowl, Ryoga ate his dinner of bird eggs, from a nearby nest.

The small fire flashed up, scaring Ryoga away from it, nearly spilling his meal. The fire glowed and grew shaping into the shape of Ranma Saotome. His hair was wild and long, whipping in some unseen wind, black as night, and shiny, with some other-worldly glow. His eyes were a cerulean blue, like a clear sky, and his handsome face was the same as it had been all those sixteen years ago.

"Phantom! What are you doing here!" Ryoga shouted at the fire-formed Ranma.

Ranma smiled his cock sure grin at Ryoga, and stepped out of the fire. Still Ranma seemed to not be in reality, as if he were only poking his image into the world. Ranma spoke to Ryoga, his voice strange and disjointed from the lips speaking the words, "Ryoga... I have spent over 100 years in hell. Time spent after committing suicide. I have paid for my choice of running away."

"How can this be?" Ryoga stared at the apparition of Ranma.

Ranma considered his words before answering, "After spending over 100 years in hell, fighting every day for my life, I was freed, and allowed to go to heaven. I'm on my way there now, but, someone hitched a ride with me."

Ryoga stared at Ranma without completely understanding what was happening, "I don't get it Ranma... who hitched a ride? What is going on?"

Ranma sighed, "Ryoga, I don't have much time. I have to move on, I don't have a choice. I came to ask you to protect my family. I need to make sure that Ranko is protected. This hitchhiker will need someone with an energy similar to mine to be able to fully manifest in this world. He will be draining Ranko somehow."

Ryoga nodded dumbly at Ranma, before shaking his head and asking, "Fine. I'll protect her, but only if you say that I'm better than you!"

Ranma smiled at Ryoga, "You're going to protect her, and I'm still better than you."

Ryoga grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Ranma. "I'll show you who's better!"

The rock caused the apparition to vanish into smoke. The fire was back to normal, and night had already descended around Ryoga. He lay down next to the fire, his dinner forgotten.

...

A soft black bandanna covered Ranko's eyes as she held her breath in the dojo. Somewhere her mother was preparing to attack from the shadows. A creak, a sigh, a breath, a rustle would give her away and allow Ranko to counter attack. A small padding to her right, and Ranko shot a side kick intending to knock her mother down.

Her kick connected with nothing, and the attack didn't result in a dodge. She must have been too far, or somewhere else. Thinking her mother was trying to trick her, Ranko slid into another side kick at the same spot, this time solidly connecting. Ranko instantly jumped to where the body landed to follow up on the attack.

"No!" Akane shouted. Causing Ranko to stop her follow through, and spread her arms and legs around the person she had just knocked down.

Propping herself up, Ranko pulled the blindfold off, only to see Saburina there, clutching her chest in pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Rina!" Ranko moved out of the way while Akane quickly undid Saburina's top and bra. Akane moved the clothes out of the way, and applied her hand to the girl's bruising chest. A warm red glow appeared in Akane's hand, and after a moment, Saburina gave a great gasp as if she had not been able to breathe.

Akane lay the girl down, before saying, "She'll probably need to see Tofu, so stay with her, he'll be home soon, and I'll make sure he stops in here first."

"Sure mom," Ranko answered, sitting next to her friend who was coming back to consciousness.

Saburina lay on the dojo floor staring at the ceiling. Her long brown hair splayed across the floor. She turned her head to look at Ranko, "You suck."

"Sorry about that Rina. I told you before I'm dangerous when I train," Ranko smiled at her friend, "At least you're okay, or you will be once Uncle Ono gets home."

"You're dangerous walking across the street, let alone actually doing anything," Saburina teased.

"Well, at least I got you doing what you do best... laying on your back with your legs spread," Ranko laughed as Saburina tried to smack her but missed.

Saburina brought her legs together, and harrumphed, "Fine then I won't help you study."

"But you promised," Ranko stopped laughing, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Fine, but the price has doubled to two servings of ice cream."

Ranko sat up and nodded at Saburina, "Terms accepted."

Saburina adjusted herself, on her side, to help take some of the pressure off her chest, which still hurt from the kick. Once comfortable she continued, "On my way over here I saw that homeless guy."

"Did you give him another nosebleed?" Ranko relaxed a bit.

"No, he seemed distracted by something."

Hearing her mother's greeting from the house, Ranko, looked Saburina up and down suggestively, "Looks like Uncle Ono is home."

"You are so scandalous! Well, either way, help me up," Saburina said, once again adjusting herself, and covering herself back up.

...

Ranko walked Saburina home, most of the buildings were dark, and if not for the moonlight and stars, the town would be darker than sin. As they approached the subway Saburina suddenly stopped cold. Ranko looked at her friend in concern, "What's wrong Rina?"

Saburina pointed to a set of vending machines nearby, her eyes wide, "Over there."

Ranko paused looking around and saw a homeless man where Saburina had pointed, "Eep!"

Jumping away, Saburina stared in shock as the homeless man walked towards them, glaring with horrible red eyes. His tiger stripped bandanna and dark hair seemed to glow in the dark, and in his mouth, were a pair of horrible fangs. His eyes glowed a horrible red, and he was barely contained in his clothes, that fit him like a tight glove.

Ranko quickly put herself between the homeless man, and her friend. She got into a ready stance, and spoke more boldly than she felt, "Stay back. What do you want?"

The homeless man stared at her, his eyes angry, and said, "I have a message from your father. You weren't meant to exist. I'm here to kill you."

Ranko looked away for a moment to Saburina, "Get out of the way, I'll take care of tall, dark and ugly."

Saburina apologized before running away shrieking as the homeless man attacked. The leg cut through the air faster than the eye could see, but Ranko quickly ducked under the attack, and struck a quick punch on the homeless man's groin.

Sharp pain shot up his body, and his face contorted in a comical expression of horrible pain. He backed away from Ranko. He suddenly charged, and grabbed her by the throat. He picked her up with one powerful hand and slammed her into the vending machines. Over and over, he pulled her away from the machines and slammed her in again.

Ranko gasped, and tried to breath. Finding no air, she grabbed the man's hand and using her feet on him as leverage, twisted his hand away and slammed a kick in his face as she back flipped onto the vending machines.

The man gave a horrible growl, and dug his fingers into the concrete floor of the subway. He took out a large chunk of stone, tearing it out of the floor, and with a mighty grunt, threw it at Ranko.

Dodging on instinct, Ranko side flipped to the ground. She quickly bounced forward with a mighty leap, and punched the man hard enough to send him flying onto the subway tracks.

From the side, Saburina shouted, "Three minutes until the train arrives!"

Ranko looked from her friend back to where the man was, but could not find him anywhere, "Where did he go?"

Saburina shook her head, "I don't know, he was just there, and then he disappeared."

"Well I can easily take him, so I think I'll walk you all the way home, to make sure you get there safe," Ranko looked at the carnage around her and sighed.

...

Ryoga stared at the two girls on the subway. He hid behind a newspaper someone had left on the chair. The girls didn't seem to notice him, and even on the way to the brown haired girl's house, they were unable to detect his presence. Ranko stayed inside the house for over half an hour, and Ryoga almost left, but soon she exited the house, and took to the roof tops to run back home. Ryoga followed her silently, nothing more than a shadow in the star filled sky.

...

Ranko led the homeless man that was following her back towards her home. She had spent time at Saburina's house to call home, and now, she was leading the strong bastard into a trap. Nerima soon appeared, and within moments Ranko jumped over the wall of her backyard.

Within two flaps of a humming bird's wings, the homeless man landed behind Ranko and tried to grab her. Ranko twisted down and out of his grasp, then sprang up in a mighty uppercut that caused the homeless man to land in the koi pond.

Hearing the splash, Akane and Tofu ran out, ready to fight the man who was trying to kill Ranko. Akane rushed next to Ranko, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I got a pretty solid hit in on him," Ranko nodded towards the pond.

Suddenly the homeless man charged out of the pond, a series of attacks put Akane and Ranko on the defensive. Blocking a series of strikes, Akane countered with an arm lock, holding the man in place long enough for Ranko to get several solid power kicks into the man's sternum.

Gasping the man threw Akane off, sending her flying into a wall. He quickly blocked Ranko's next kick. He then started attacking Ranko again. Tofu tried striking a pressure point but it had no effect. Tofu backed away, and went to help Akane to her feet.

"He's not a living person," Tofu said nodding to the man, "I tried to paralyze him, but stopping blood flow had no effect. Which means, no blood."

Akane nodded, "If he's not living, then there's no problem with killing him." Akane ran back into the fight, "Hey! You want to get to her, you'll have to deal with me first!"

The man turn away from Ranko, who was up against the outer wall, her shoulder dislocated. He dropped her like a rag doll and turned to face Akane. Seeing her daughter unconscious, Akane channeled her fury into her hands, causing them to glow a vibrant red, sparks jumped between her fingers. Releasing a long held breath, Akane attacked.

Several punches connected with the man, the excess energy oozing from Akane searing his flesh. The man grimaced through the pain of one attack, and suddenly had his hand on Akane's throat, squeezing the life out of her. She tried to break his grip, but his kept at it. She grabbed the man's throat, squeezing as hard as she could. Just before she was going to lose consciousness the man gasped, and turned to ashen dust.

Looking around, Akane saw Tofu helping Ranko into the house. Satisfied that her daughter was safe, Akane looked to where the man had been standing, "Was that you Ryoga? What happened to you?"

...


	4. Past and Present

I do not own Ranma 1/2

...

Ranma stared at Akane, as she bounced around the kitchen preparing the ingredients for the curry she was going to make. Ranma smiled as Akane caught herself picking sugar instead of the onion powder she was looking for. She paused, staring at the label for long moments, before looking up and catching Ranma smirking at her. "Shut up," Akane said to his smirk, and went back to getting everything ready.

Ranma laughed out loud at her statement, and returned to admiring her short hair, which bounced with her enthusiasm. Akane's chocolate brown eyes glittered with the delight of cooking, and her chest heaved from excitement and anticipation. Ranma pictured her naked, like she had been the night before. Supple, succulent, sizable, savory breasts, with nipples hard, like soft pebbles, and the size of cherries.

Akane was limber when she made love to him, arching her back as she rode him in reverse, so that he could kiss her neck from behind. He would roll her nipples between his fingers, sometimes the pleasure overtook him so much that he would grab her whole breast in his hand, squeezing like a ravenous beast. Lust drove him into a furious pumping pace, and each time their bodies met it was like a violent bass drum. Bam, bam, bam.

Ranma knew for certain that he loved her. He was going to elope with her, his only true fiance, the only woman he truly loved. He only had to find a way to get rid of the amazons.

...

Ranko woke up from her sleep, sore and aching from the night before. She stared at the ceiling, panting, as visions of making love with her mother flitted through her mind, resonating from the dream world to reality with shocking and wet consequences. Her fingers worked in and out of her sex at a furious pace, the taste of her mother's cherry nipples on her lips, Ranko gasped, mouth open, hungry to devour the big beautiful breasts.

Stars danced and every muscle in her body tensed, and with a wavering whispered moan, she was released from a powerful, soul-wrenching orgasm. Ranko lay in bed, her face glowing with sweat and lust. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, remembering her father doing the same thing in her dreams. It was tangy, like a sweet rotting oranges.

"I need a bath," Ranko said, her face scrunched in disgust.

...

A crate of old unused oranges smashed on the wall next to Ranma. He raised his hands in front, trying to calm down Shampoo as she lifted a heavy green dumpster over her head to throw at him, "Calm down Shampoo! I've been telling ya for this while past year I didn't wanta get married to you!"

"Shampoo, hate you Ranma! I'll crush you like bug! You worse than Mousse!" Shampoo threw the the dumpster at Ranma with all her might. Ranma dodged instinctively and stared at the hole it made in the thick brick wall.

Shocked, Ranma failed to dodge Shampoo's next attack. A pressure point press, took away Ranma's strength, another spot applied the full body cat-tongue, leaving him sensitive even to room temperature water, finally she applied the memory erase shampoo that was her expertise, wiping everyone he loved out of his life.

Shampoo stared down at the unconscious boy, and threw him violently into a nearby puddle in the alleyway. The water splashed, and Ranma transformed into his cursed female form, locked, weakened, and his life completely stripped from him.

...

Ranko sat in the warm bath, staring at the ceiling, once again picturing her mother nude. No strange feelings entered her mind. She had no desire to sleep with her mother. Yet, what did the dreams mean? She couldn't grasp why she had such feelings. Was she repressed? Sick? Delusional? A pervert?

All she knew was how amazing she felt afterward. How close she felt to her father, and how loved she felt. It was like communing with her father's spirit. He was guiding her, granting her his powers. Making her more like him.

Ranko slip more into the water. Was she losing who she was? Should she find a way to stop this? He was making her stronger, she knew that for certain, but at this rate, who would she be? Herself, or her father?

A knock at the door, and Ranko heard her mother speak from the other side of the door way, "Ranko, breakfast is ready, hurry up and finish. I want you to eat before you head to school."

"Okay! Thanks Mom! I'll be out in a sec," Ranko shuddered, as her mother's voice sent a soft tingle down to her sex. I'm a pervert she thought, sighing.

...

The shadow man sucked on Ranma's neck, and no matter what she did, she knew that she could never break free of him. Her hands were pinned over her head, and she was too weak to resist. The clouds parted, and she saw his dark hair, which was held up by a black and yellow bandanna. He pulled up, pounding his engorged meat into her, hurting her. She didn't know who he was, and every time she tried to remember him, her mind would go blank, and his face would disappear.

The shadow man leaned down and bit her nipple, causing Ranma to scream in pain. The man pulled up, stretching her breast, tugging on it by the nipple, hurting her even more. Suddenly she popped out of his mouth, and he laughed at her yips of pain. "I've finally beaten you Ranma," the man whispered to her, his mouth in a wide grin, small fangs catching in the moonlight, as he came into her deeply.

...

Ranko sat outside the school counselor's office. When she was called in, she sat in silence for a full five minutes, before looking at the counselor and whispering, with tears in her eyes, "I think I have a problem."

The counselor was a middle aged Chinese man, with long black hair, and exotic, intoxicating green eyes, that drew Ranko into them. He wore thick prescription glasses, and a white flowing Chinese style suit. He smiled, comfortingly and said, "Would you like to tell me what is making you feel this way?"

...


	5. Serendipity

I don't own Ranma 1/2...

...

Previously on Unnecessary Ranma...

The world would be better off, without Ranma Saotome.

"Despite all the pain I brought you, and myself, I will live for our child Ranma."

Harsh sunlight burst into the room, like some perverted invader, casting its hot glow upon the exposed flesh of Ranko.

Ranko tensed suddenly, feeling the warm breath on the back of her neck, too late, she realized that her mother had her in a hold that she could never dream of escaping.

Her heartbeat slowed, until she could hear the soft quiet speech of her father. He stood before her in a vast field of white.

His hair was wild and long, whipping in some unseen wind, black as night, and shiny, with some other-worldly glow. His eyes were a cerulean blue, like a clear sky, and his handsome face was the same as it had been all those sixteen years ago.

Ranma sighed, "Ryoga, I don't have much time. I have to move on, I don't have a choice. I came to ask you to protect my family. I need to make sure that Ranko is protected. This hitchhiker will need someone with an energy similar to mine to be able to fully manifest in this world. He will be draining Ranko somehow."

The homeless man stared at her, his eyes angry, and said, "I have a message from your father. You weren't meant to exist. I'm here to kill you."

His tiger stripped bandanna and dark hair seemed to glow in the dark, and in his mouth, were a pair of horrible fangs. His eyes glowed a horrible red, and he was barely contained in his clothes, that fit him like a tight glove.

Several punches connected with the man, the excess energy oozing from Akane searing his flesh. The man grimaced through the pain of one attack, and suddenly had his hand on Akane's throat, squeezing the life out of her. She tried to break his grip, but he kept at it. She grabbed the man's throat, squeezing as hard as she could. Just before she was going to lose consciousness the man gasped, and turned to ashen dust.

Looking around, Akane saw Tofu helping Ranko into the house. Satisfied that her daughter was safe, Akane looked to where the man had been standing, "Was that you Ryoga? What happened to you?"

Ranko sat outside the school counselor's office. When she was called in, she sat in silence for a full five minutes, before looking at the counselor and whispering, with tears in her eyes, "I think I have a problem."

...

Avoiding the light as best he could, Ryoga sat on a tree branch outside Ranko's room. She was studying, unlike her father, and seemed to be doing well at it. At one point she left the room, and went downstairs for dinner. Ryoga took the opportunity to quietly create a hole in the tree to stash his clothes. Nude, except for his black and yellow bandanna, Ryoga jumped to the house, and entered through the window. Once inside, he used a small cup of water that Ranko kept on her desk, to turn himself into a small black piglet.

"I'll protect her Ranma," Ryoga bwee'd in his piggy form.

...

Darkness descended upon Nerima like a stalking evil child molester at a kindergarten. Tofu took off his glasses and wiped them clean. He sighed before repeating himself, "From the fact that he turned to dust, and that small piece of wood we found with his ashes, implies that he was a vampire."

Akane stared at Tofu, her face perplexed like a Tefererian Puzzle, "But, I mean, did he want to date Ranko? Or get engaged to her?"

Tofu sighed, "No, from what she said, he wanted to kill her."

Akane nodded, as if seeming to grasp something, "So do you think that Ranko did something to him? Or maybe she said hi to him, and confused him into thinking he loved her?"

Tofu smiled, "No Akane, I think he was sent there to kill her, or to torture her, saying that he was sent there by her father."

Akane sat up quickly, "But that can't be, Ranma's dead. Fifteen years dead!"

"I know, but until we figure out why she was attacked by a vampire, we'll just have to keep her prepared. I found a book that explains of how to fight vampires. Pretty standard really, wood through the heart, like an arrow or a wooden stake. Chopping off their head or setting them on fire. They are unnaturally strong and fast," Tofu finished, handing the book to Akane, "Make sure that you and Ranko read through this."

"Thanks Tofu, I appreciate it," Akane bowed and took the book upstairs to give to Ranko.

Akane knocked on Ranko's door, and opened it, walking in, "Hey Ranko, Tofu found a book about the guy who attacked..."

Speechless Akane stared at Ranko laying naked on her bed, a small black piglet between her legs. Ranko moaned as the piglets snout rubbed against her clit in small undulating circles. Ranko stared at her mother, unable to stop the orgasms that undulated through her, "Umm.. ah... its not what it looks like."

Akane smiled, "I used to have a pet piggy too, I called him P-chan. Where did this little guy come from?"

Ranko smiled, pulling the eager piggy up to her face and turning him towards her mother, "He was in here when I came up from dinner. I think he got lost, he was hiding in the closet."

The black piglet froze, staring at Akane, fear crossing his little piggy features. Akane smiled at him, "If it wasn't for the fact that he's still a piglet, I would swear he was my P-chan."

"Maybe that's what I'll call him, P-chan," Ranko smiled, turning the piggy back towards her, and hugging him to her naked breasts.

Akane walked over to Ranko's desk and set the book down, "Ranko, Tofu wanted you to read this book, it talks about the creature that attacked you last night."

"Thanks Mom," Ranko replied, bouncing a bit on her bed, "Umm, do you think you could leave now?"

"Oh!" Akane suddenly realized what her daughter had intended to do, "Yes, of course, you're naked, committing bestiality with a pig that looks like an old pet of mine. Perfectly normal," Akane then spoke more quietly as she left the room, closing the door behind her, "especially in this town."

...

Ranko smiled as she woke up to the gorgeous rays of sunshine. She kissed her new pet, P-chan on his snout, before making her way to the volume that Dr. Ono had asked her to read, "Vlad, interrupted," she laughed a bit as she read the title.

Skimming through the descriptions and characteristics of a vampire, Ranko nodded to herself, realizing that everything in the book perfectly described what had attacked her the other night. Sighing at the weirdness that kept entering her life she slipped on a long shirt she used as a pajama top and picked up her new pet.

Ranko quietly made her way to the bath, and disrobed once there. She sniffed P-chan, and her nose crinkled, "I knew it, you smell like pussy. Time to get you cleaned up sleepy head."

Ranko set P-chan a ways away from the water, while she cleaned herself up. Once she was done, she gently cleaned him, trying not to wake up the tired piglet, "You're not even budging, I guess I overworked you last night... hmm, maybe I'll give you a reward."

As Ranko rinsed off P-chan, he began to wake up. It wasn't until she got into the warm bath with him that he realized what was happening. In a second that felt like an eternity, P-chan transformed into Ryoga, and he sat on Ranko's lap in the bath, as naked as her.

Ranko, stared, not fully understanding what had happened. She stared at Ryoga's face, trying to figure out who the young man on her lap was. He smiled at her, nervously, and she saw the small pronounced canines in his mouth, looking like a pair of fangs. Her breathing became rapid, as she realized the bandanna he wore matched what the vampire the other night had been wearing.

Ryoga got up, trying to explain to her what happened. It wasn't until Ranko saw his erect penis, so close to her face that she reacted. First a punch to the low hanging testicles that were at eye level with her. She then grabbed one of his legs and stood up with it, unbalancing him, and making him fall into the bath. She took that chance to run out of the room, screaming for help.

Ranko bumped into her mother just outside of the bathroom, "Mom! A vampire, just like the other one, he attacked me in the bathroom!"

Akane stepped past Ranko and into the bathroom, ready to fight. Water from the bath was spilled all over the floor, and the window was open. Akane relaxed and turned to Ranko, "He must have escaped."

Ranko nodded.

...

Ranko stared at her counselor, Mousse, a tall Amazonian man, with thick glasses, emerald green eyes, and porcelain white skin. He looked at Ranko, and through Ranko, simply waiting for her to talk.

Ranko fidgeted under his gaze, trying to find a way to describe the feelings inside her without appearing to be a pervert. Mousse was patient, waiting for her, letting her form her words. He knew that she wanted to talk, but he was having trouble understanding how to get her to do it.

Mousse nodded to her, and Ranko relaxed. Mousse spoke calmly, his voice a higher pitch than what would be expected of a man his size, "What do you enjoy doing? What are your hobbies?"

Ranko paused, thinking about all of the times she masturbated. In the shower, at the dojo, while she slept, in classes while the teacher taught about algebraic equations, right now while Mousse looked at her, whenever she thought of her mother, during martial arts, while playing chess, and even with her friend Saburina. Ranko looked at her counselor, and shrugged, "Hanging out with friends, chess, martial arts. Pretty basic stuff."

Mousse nodded, "And are any of these hobbies part of your problem?"

Ranko pictured her mother straddling her, pinning her arms over her head, their faces so close that she could taste her mother's lips through the air. Ranko shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Mousse nodded, "Very well, perhaps you should return to class, and we can talk again next week?"

Ranko nodded, "Thanks again Mousse."

"No problem Ms. Tendo," Mousse got up, and walked her to the door of his office.

...

Ryoga sat in the park, the hot sun beating down on him. He had to steal some clothes from one of Akane's neighbors, a pink polo shirt, and khaki cargo shorts. He had removed his bandanna after overhearing some people commenting about how it didn't match his outfit. Noticing the time, Ryoga made his way to his usual camp site, to wait for Ranko and her friend.

He was a bit late, and as he was crossing the path, he realized too late, that he had crossed in front of them.

"Hey!" Ranko called to him, "You got cleaned up?" She tugged on his elbow.

Ryoga turned, hoping she wouldn't recognize him from the bath. When she didn't freak out, Ryoga nodded, "Umm, yeah, I was lucky enough, and someone let me use their bath." He laughed nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up homeless?" Ranko pointed over to where she usually found him camping.

Ryoga stared at her, not understanding, "That's one of my campsites," he pulled out a small touchscreen electronic device, "This is my GPS, I can only find places I've been to. When I get there, I save that location on my GPS." Ryoga saw that they weren't laughing at him, so he continued, "I haven't found my home yet."

"Why don't you come with me to my house?" Ranko asked, "We have a guest bedroom, and it is a martial artist's duty to help those who need it."

Ryoga smiled at the girls, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Let me just get my pack."

...

Akane stared at her daughter, and then back to Ryoga, she smiled at her old friend, "Ryoga, I'm amazed! I haven't seen you since... well, for a long time."

Ryoga nodded, "Yes, not since Ranma left."

Ranko boggled at what Ryoga had said, "Wait, you mean, you're THE Ryoga?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yes, I am." The group made their way to the table. Ryoga noticed the differences he had not had a chance to see the night before. Ranma's shrine in the corner, next to a shrine to both of Akane's parents. "I'm willing to help out as much as I can, while I'm here."

Akane nodded, "I know you're not the freeloading type Ryoga. We can put you up in Happosai's old room, he died five years ago."

...


	6. Vlad, Interrupted

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

...

Ryoga stared up at the ceiling above, hearing the moans of the fifteen year old sex bomb he had been eating out the night before, as she had her way with her best friend. Her moans floated down to his room, and he shuddered as they reacted with the latent sexual energy Happosai had left behind. Ryoga's dick was rock hard as he pulled it out, timing the strokes on his turgid shaft to the wet echoing sounds of girl love coming from the room above his.

Ryoga closed his eyes, picturing Ranko's sweet sex pot. He remembered her taste, like oranges in the winter, crisp and sweet. His dick became slick with pre-cum, as he continued to glide his hand up and down the shaft, sometimes bringing his palm across the tip, to spread the clear fluid across the taut skin of his pussy hungry erection.

Ryoga pictured the girls, and with a small nosebleed, he came hard across his stomach, some of his jism reaching his chest. Ryoga reached over to his pack, and pulled out some tissues to clean up. Sniffing his hand, his nose crinkled at the yeast smell it now had.

"I need a bath," Ryoga said, his face scrunched in disgust.

...

Saburina lay next to Ranko, who was passed out spread eagle on the bed, playing with Ranko's short black hair, "You could pass for a boy," she whispered to her sleeping friend. Saburina continued to gaze down at her friend, "Why do I even bother with a boyfriend? I could just keep you."

A soft wind blew in through the open window, and Saburina stood up, and went to close it. As she did, her eyes caught a thick, leather bound book on top of Ranko's desk. "Vlad, interrupted," she read the title out loud. Curious, she sat down, nude, at Ranko's desk, and began reading the book.

...

Kasumi entered the bathroom with her husband Tofu, and had closed the door behind her before she realized that they were not alone in the bath. Ryoga stared at them, as Tofu had been rubbing his growing erection across Kasumi's plump rear. Kasumi coughed lightly, to bring Tofu's attention to their guest.

Tofu laughed nervously, "Sorry, Ryoga, we didn't realize we had a guest, you don't mind if we bath do you?"

Ryoga nodded, "No problem, I was almost done anyways, I should be out by the time you two finish washing up. So don't mind me."

...

Akane gazed up at the moon. She sat on the roof, just above her room, where Ranma's energy was strongest. The thirty-one year old woman moved her panties to the side, and began masturbating to thoughts or her lost love. She remembered the first time they made love, and moaned. Soft circles, with two fingers, around her clit, brought her closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. She gasped silently, her eyes watering, as she came, "I miss you Ranma."

...

Dinner was quiet. Ryoga sat next to Akane, while Ranko and Saburina sat next to each other, sometimes quietly gossiping between themselves. Kasumi blushed every time she looked at Ryoga, remembering his erection as he left the bath, and the mad sex she experienced with her husband afterward.

After dinner, Ryoga excused himself for a night time walk. He took his GPS with him, and headed into the city. Ranko walked with him part way, along with Saburina, as the two girls headed to the subway.

Ryoga smiled at the two girls, as they approached where their paths would split, "Nice meeting you today Saburina."

"Thanks Mr. Hibiki, I'm glad that you're not homeless, and it was a surprise that you were a friend of Ranko's family," Saburina replied, in a quiet voice.

"Please, call me Ryoga, we're friends now," Ryoga smiled softly.

"Then please call me Rina," Saburina smiled back at Ryoga, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Sorry for all those nosebleeds and teasing you all those times," Ranko said, her voice solemn.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I mean, even this evening while you girls were going at it..." Ryoga smiled mischievously as the girls faces blushed red hot.

"Umm, this is our turn, we gotta run, " Ranko grabbed Saburina's hand and ran full speed towards the subway.

Ryoga smiled, widely, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

...

The Nekohanten was getting quiet as the night ended, and Shampoo sighed in relief to see Ryoga enter and take a seat in a booth towards the back. He waited there until the last of the customers had left. Shampoo then sat next to him, and began kissing him, his lips, and his neck. She paused briefly, adjusting her top so that her neck was exposed.

Ryoga wavered, restraining his hunger, so that he would not suck her dry. His fangs pierced her neck, at the same spot they always did. He sucked up her blood, spurt after spurt. Ecstasy came with each draw of her blood, and he struggled to restrain himself from killing her outright.

Weakened, she moaned as he pulled away from her, orgasmic waves passed through her body, down to her bones and back. She placed a hand on Ryoga's face, caressing his soft features, "You no come last night. Shampoo worry."

Ryoga shook his head and apologized, "I was visited by Ranma, he's asking me to protect Ranko from something that came from hell, as he passed Earth to ascend to heaven."

Shampoo nodded, "He no remember you attack him?"

"I think he realized that I'm not the same person who attacked him," Ryoga paused, "At least, I'm not anymore."

...

Saburina kissed Ranko as they stood outside Saburina's apartment. They broke apart, not wanting to let their primal instincts lead to public enactments. Saburina wavered, trying to change the subject, "Thanks for letting me borrow that book."

"No problem Rina," Ranko smiled, reigning in her hormones.

"I think there is a location spell in there. I might be able to find sire of the vampire who attacked you. If we find the sire, we might find out why you were attacked," Saburina said.

"Just be careful. Anyone who sells the ingredients needed for that spell must be involved in some dark shady dealings," Ranko fidgeted, imagining creepy laboratories, with strange symbols on the wall.

"I will, I'll have my dad help out. This sort of thing is in the Gosunkugi blood."

...


	7. Dance Dance

I do not own Ranma 1/2

...

Kick, punch, chop. Ranko did her best to damage Ryoga, as he took her hits without budging. They were outside the dojo, as Akane was currently teaching a the APSD class. They had been working on her strength for a week now, and though she had gotten stronger, she still wasn't as strong as Ranma had been at her age. Her speed was improving as she did speed exercises at night. Still something seemed to be preventing a breakthrough, and Ryoga continued to study her technique, and her anatomy, as a flying roundhouse kick from her to his head caused a small shiver to run through his excited body down to his rapidly growing dick.

Time seemed to slow for Ryoga, and Ranko hovered in the air before him, he quickly reached out, and tapped two fingers to her crotch, aiming energy into her clit. As Ryoga's mind unfocused, Ranko suddenly dropped as the split second counter attack sent orgasmic undulations through her body, echoing and multiplying across her muscles, and her nerves. Gasping, a smile of utter joy on her face, she looked up to Ryoga from where she lay in the soft grass.

Ryoga leaned down, and slipped two fingers inside her, he massaged her deeply, and as the energy oozed off his fingers her pleasure increased exponentially, as orgasms layered atop each other, like a latticework of harmonic crystals. Ryoga removed his fingers, and as she stared at him lick them clean, she shuddered in one final powerful contraction, that left her weakly mewling next to Ryoga.

"You keep leaving your guard down," Ryoga explained, "If you don't want that to happen again, you'll do well to remember your defense."

Ranko laughed, "Not much of an incentive to defend myself is it?"

Ryoga frowned, "Fine then... if you want it to happen again, you'll do well to remember your defense."

Ranko laughed, moving her gi's top off her pert breasts, and pulling up her sports bra, "Everything is so sensitive, I can't stand my clothes right now."

Ryoga stared at the hard nipples of the young fifteen year old Ranko, and slowly a small trickle of blood traveled down his upper lip.

Ranko stared at it, absolutely amazed at how Ryoga could handle doing the nastiest, most amazing sexual things to her, but a little nudity left him as timid as a schoolboy, "Well, I have to go do homework. Thanks again for the lesson."

...

"He could have torn his pants in half, his erection was so huge," Ranko whispered into her cellphone as she flipped through a martial arts magazine.

Saburina on the other end giggled, and continued rubbing her pussy through her panties, after hearing Ranko's descriptions of orgasmic bliss that Ryoga sent her through, "Well, I'm so worked up, that I just might let Rite fuck me today."

"What are you going to do to turn him on? Make him dress up like Kira and pretend to kill you first?" Ranko laughed as Saburina moaned in response.

"That would be so hot! I could lay still, as he fucked me like I was a corpse," Saburina came as the word corpse left her lips, causing her to drag it out into a long moan.

"You are so demented Rina. I never understood all that gloomy death stuff," Ranko, absorbed her self into the details of a local all women championship all-styles tournament. The woman was barely eighteen, with lean muscles, and long blonde hair.

"Ranko!" Saburina yelled into the phone, causing Ranko to snap out of her daydreams.

"Sorry Rina, something distracted me," Ranko apologized.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, that the last spell ingredient arrived today, and we'll be able to cast the spell."

...

Shampoo lay in her bed, enjoying the end of a long stressful day. Suddenly, Ranma appeared next to her, he smiled at her, with his usual cocky smile, "Hey beautiful. You thought about what I asked you to do?"

Shampoo stared at Ranma and sighed, "If Shampoo do this... you go on date with Shampoo? You marry her and go back to Amazon Village?"

Ranma laughed a bit, "Oh you know I can't do that, I'm already dead Shampoo. But, if ya do this for me, I promise you, that we can be together afterward, after you kill yourself on the Seal of Demorta."

Shampoo's eyes filled with tears, and a smile filled her face, "Oh Ranma, Shampoo love you so very, very much. I do good job for you."

...

The night was cloudy and dark. The stars and moon, hidden by the cumulus, covered carefree vampires, allowing for capricious cavorting from the creatures of the night. Ryoga ignored his fellow vampires, and focused on finding those he had sired when he had wandered the world as a soulless demon of darkness and despair.

They dressed in his uniform, a mustard brown tunic, black pants, and black and yellow bandanna. Ryoga was dressed in the same outfit, which he had hidden in the Tendo tree. Those vampires who recognized him avoided him, and those who did not, had their necks twisted of, and turned to dust.

Searching around a nearby dance club, Ryoga was shocked to see Ranko in a slinky see-through top, and tight leather pants, entering the Copper Club, with her friend Saburina and a emo looking tall boy a few years older than them.

Ryoga grimaced, as he noticed that one of his vampires, a female one, in uniform, followed the girls into the club. Ryoga walked to the front of the line. The man, recognizing Ryoga, nodded him in, ahead of the crowd.

...

A L'arc en Ciel cover band rocked out on stage, as Ranko and Saburina danced together, sometimes, Saburina would dance with her date, the tall emo Rite, and sometimes Ranko would dance with whoever was nearby.

Ryoga watched as the vampire worked her way to dancing with Ranko. He held back, knowing that the attack would come from when they left the club later. He blended into the crowd, always watching as they danced together.

...

Ranko felt a heat for her new dance partner, a girl dressed in a sheer mustard brown top, and tight black pants. After dancing for a few hours, they moved to sit down and get some drinks. Ranko smiled, "I'm Ranko, what's your name?"

"My friends call me Rei," the girl scooted closer to Ranko, and adjusted her black and yellow striped bandanna.

"Those are pretty popular, huh?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah, all my friends wear them," Rei smiled, as the drinks arrived.

...

After the dance, Rite and Saburina said their goodbyes, and split off. Ranko smiled at Rei, "So do you live close by? I could walk you home..."

Rei ran her hand through Ranko's short hair, "If you walk me home, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from seducing you."

Ranko laughed, "What if I want to be seduced?"

Rei's hand traveled down Ranko's front, to just inside her pants, and tugged Ranko towards her, "I'll take you home. Come."

The two walked down an alley, Rei said "There's a short cut this way." They passed by a vending machine center, with neon pink lights. Vibrators, and soiled panties were sold next to stamina drinks, and coffee.

Ranko stared into the alcove full of sexual deviancy, "I didn't know this was here..."

Rei came up behind Ranko, and started sucking on her neck, she whispered, "You want to get kinky tonight?"

Ranko moaned as Rei sucked on her neck. It wasn't until she felt the pain of the fangs that she realized she was being held from escaping. Ranko screamed, "No, please stop!"

Suddenly, the biting ended, and dust settled to the ground. Ranko whirled around, to see Ryoga standing behind her, a wooden stake in his hand, "Sorry, I wasn't sure she was a vampire until she attacked you."

Ranko fell into Ryoga's arms, "What is going on?" she cried.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Ryoga hugged her.

...


	8. Swim like a duck

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

...

Previously on Unnecessary Ranma...

Ranma knew for certain that he loved her. He was going to elope with her, his only true fiance, the only woman he truly loved. He only had to find a way to get rid of the amazons.

"Shampoo, hate you Ranma! I'll crush you like bug! You worse than Mousse!" Shampoo threw the the dumpster at Ranma with all her might.

A pressure point press, took away Ranma's strength, another spot applied the full body cat-tongue, leaving him sensitive even to room temperature water, finally she applied the memory erase shampoo that was her expertise, wiping everyone he loved out of his life.

Shampoo stared down at the unconscious boy, and threw him violently into a nearby puddle in the alleyway. The water splashed, and Ranma transformed into his cursed female form, locked, weakened, and his life completely stripped from him.

The man pulled up, stretching her breast, tugging on it by the nipple, hurting her even more. Suddenly she popped out of his mouth, and he laughed at her yips of pain. "I've finally beaten you Ranma," the man whispered to her, his mouth in a wide grin, small fangs catching in the moonlight, as he came into her deeply.

"I think he realized that I'm not the same person who attacked him," Ryoga paused, "At least, I'm not anymore."

Ranma laughed a bit, "Oh you know I can't do that, I'm already dead Shampoo. But, if ya do this for me, I promise you, that we can be together afterward, after you kill yourself on the Seal of Demorta."

Shampoo's eyes filled with tears, and a smile filled her face, "Oh Ranma, Shampoo love you so very, very much. I do good job for you."

...

It had been a few days after the attack in the alley, and Ranko had been having nightmares nightly. Soon the nightmares morphed into something else, like a memory she never knew she had. The dreams were so realistic that she began to write them down in a journal.

She would be someone else in the dream. In each dream she was someone else, but she was always being chased by the same people. Horrible men with sharp daggers. No matter how hard she ran, they would catch up, and stab her, and gut her. Ranko wouldn't wake up until she felt the life leaving her body, the warm sticky blood gushing between her fingers, her voice slashed away by the blades.

Ranko woke up at 4am after one such dream, the metallic taste of the blood still in her memories. She cried into her pillow, begging for the nightmares to stop. She closed her eyes, and asked her father for help.

The world went shock white, and her father was there with her. He was touching her, and comforting her. He was making love to her in his female form. It was like making love to a mirror, except her father's hair was tied back in a pigtail, and her's was short, and a little spiky.

When Ranma eventually left, morning light shone through the window, and Ranko sighed, her hands sticky with love juices.

...

Tatewaki Kuno stood just inside the gates of Furinkan High School. The boys passed through the gate, some slowing down, others flat out stopping to ogle, the girls who Principal Kuno would stop, to verify that their panties were chaste, and not thongs or transparent. Any girl not wearing chaste underwear would be forced to remove it, and it would be held by Tatewaki, until the end of the school year.

Ranko walked past the gate with Saburina in tow. They went around to the back of the school, and Ranko boosted Saburina over the back gate. Once on the other side, Saburina moved out of the way, as Ranko ran up and over the wall in a single fluid motion.

"I hate that pervert," Saburina harrumphed.

"We all do," Ranko shuddered, remembering the first time Principal Kuno forced her down for inspection, his strong arms held her in place, as he had his Personal Ninja flip her skirt up to reveal her lingerie. The perverted little ninja started talking about silky darlings, and in one swift motion, Ranko was exposed to all the perverted boys of the school.

Akane woke up in the dojo, and stared around blankly. She went into the home, to find everyone already gone for the day. At the front gate, there was a sign declaring classes done for the day. Figuring that she must of been more tired than anticipated, Akane shrugged, and headed inside to take a bath. The nap had left her feeling extremely refreshed, and she decided the best way to spend the day, was by going to the pool for a nice swim.

...

Shampoo cried, as the knife dug into her stomach. Her blood spilled out onto the Seal of Demorta, with its horned demonic visage, causing it to glow, and morph, until it was a gaping hole in the ground. A clawed hand clasped the dirt next to the hole, and out climbed a vile, a revolting demon, or archaic and eldritch origins.

Shampoo shuddered in fear, as her life escaped her, the demon, ate her.

...

Ranko was called to the Principal's office just before lunch time. She gulped as she entered his office, making sure the door remained unlock, in-case she needed to escape. Tatewaki's eyes were sad. He seemed to have trouble looking at her.

"Please Ms. Tendo, sit down," Principal Kuno indicated a chair on the other side of his desk.

Ranko sat down slowly, confused, and bewildered, "What's up?"

Tatewaki adjusted himself, "There is no easy way to say this... Ranko, your mother... was found dead this afternoon at a nearby public pool. She had drowned."

Ranko couldn't hear anything else. The world went shock white, and she fell to the ground, convulsing.

...

Ryoga was upset. He had found no trace of Shampoo at the Nekohanten, and worse yet, he found strange designs etched in her room. He was heading to the school to try and talk to Ranko and her friend Saburina, when he saw Ranko being loaded up into an ambulance. Ryoga ran up to the scene, "What happened here?"

Tatewaki, recognizing Ryoga, ushered him over, "Akane was found drowned in a pool earlier today. When I told Ranko, she went into a type of shock."

Ryoga collapsed to the ground, unsure of what to do next.

The night found Saburina, Ryoga and Rite at Ranko's bedside. Still weakened, but conscious, Ranko grasped Saburina's hand, "Forget the sire. I want to find the one who drowned my mother."

...

A/N: Well, we are approaching the end of the story, I hope you have been enjoying it. Let me know in the reviews!


	9. An end

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

...

A/N: This ends the arc, hopefully most questions will have been answered. I'm not sure if I'll even continue this story after this, or do some other one, depends on how the reviews turn out for this arc. So please review, if you like it, and want more in this "world" let me know, if you want something else, let me know. I do take requests if you PM me with access to nude photos of yourself! ('')

...

Still weakened, but conscious, Ranko grasped Saburina's hand, "Forget the sire. I want to find the one who drowned my mother."

Ryoga stood up and paced to the hospital room's door. He closed it, and walked back to Ranko. He spoke quietly, but what he said captured everyone's attention, "Ranko, I think its about time you know the truth."

Ranko held back the first biting comments that came to mind, and let Ryoga speak.

Ryoga sat down in a nearby chair, and began his tale, "We don't have much time, so I'll give you the abridged story. As you know, your father was cursed into transforming into a girl. Your mother eventually came to love both aspects of him. At the time I had a crush on your mother, and she rejected me. I sought a way to stop the pain I felt, and I came across an ancient ritual in my travels."

At this point, Ryoga's face transformed. It became angular, and his mouth gained a wicked set of fangs. Ranko gasped, "In the bathroom!"

Ryoga nodded, "The ritual allowed me to become a vampire. A real one, not just a minion. The price was that I lost my soul. My evil self decided to get revenge on Ranma. When I finally came back to Nerima, I came across Ranma, not knowing that he had been stripped of power and memory. I raped her, and took her to Tatewaki, and left her there."

Ranko could barely breathe as the story continued. Ryoga's face was filled with pain of the memories of what he did. He spoke again, "Your mother rescued Ranma, and by then he had been so violated by Kuno, that he had regained his memories. Akane could not face him, so she left. She came back when she found out she was pregnant with you, but it was too late. Ranma had committed suicide."

Ranko cried, "Mother said that he had died in battle."

Ryoga sighed, "I converted many people into vampires while I was here, eventually, Cologne, Shampoo's Great-Grandmother, realized what I was, and performed a ritual that gave me back my soul. Distraught over what I had done, I wandered the world for fourteen years, before finding my way back here."

Saburina chimed in, "That's when we started seeing you in the park."

Ryoga nodded, "It was there, when Ranma appeared to me. He said he had been in Hell, and had finally gained freedom to heaven. He said that something had followed him here to Earth, and that I was to protect Ranko."

Ranko gasped, "But I see my Dad all the time when I meditate! He teaches me things! Things only he could know!"

Ryoga shook his head, "I think, that what followed Ranma, is able to act like him. Mimic him somehow."

Ranko began crying again, and Saburina hugged her. Rite came around to stand in front of Ryoga, "So this thing has been attacking Ranko? Is it also responsible for the vampire attacks, and for Ms. Tendo's death?"

Ryoga nodded, "I think so. Whatever it is, it also took Shampoo."

Suddenly a slow methodical clap started from the shadows of the room. Everyone turned to see Ranma walking out of it, his cocky smile, ever present, "Good going Ryoga. You figured it all out with that thick skull of yours huh?"

Ryoga stood up quickly, putting himself between Ranma and Ranko, "What do you want?"

Ranma smiled, "To take over this world, and unfortunately, that waif of a girl is the only thing that could possibly stop me. So, tonight, I'm going to execute her."

Rite boldly stepped forward, and punched Ranma, but the attack phased through Ranma, leaving Rite off balance, and crashing into the wall.

Screams started coming from somewhere in the hospital. Ryoga turned around and blasted the wall next to him. Rite had recovered, and helped Saburina out, while Ryoga grabbed Ranko and ran.

Ranma simply laughed, "Go ahead and run. There is nowhere you can hide!"

...

The headed to the Tendo Dojo. Saburina called ahead, letting Kasumi know what was happening. The had just arrived, and were resting while Kasumi finished packing essentials for their travel.

Ryoga grabbed his pack, and Rite called home, telling his parents he was going to stay at a friend's house for the night.

Saburina, did her best to keep Ranko calm. Ranko sat, shaking, "What caused all those screams? It's going to follow us, it will just keep following us."

Tofu appeared before Ranko and handed her a crystal. He knelt next to her, and spoke softly, "Ranko, look at this crystal, try to find an imperfection in it."

Ranko held the crystal in her hand, she calmed, and lost herself in the crystal. Saburina stood up shocked, "What's going on here?"

Tofu smiled, "I'm just calming her down, I need to perform some techniques on her so that she'll be able to fight when whatever is chasing you guys gets here and attacks."

"Hopefully we'll be long gone by then," Ryoga said, as he came out of his room, backpack in tow.

Rite showed up, handing a decorated dagger to Saburina. He held a book in his hand, "We'll help as well."

Kasumi arrived with Ranko's pack, she set it down next to the hypnotized girl, and waited for her husband, Tofu, to finish applying a series of complex pressure points to Ranko's skull and neck. When he finished, he took the crystal from Ranko, snapped her out of her trance.

...

They ran for most of the night. In the morning, they camped by a river. Sleep overtook them, and it was late afternoon by the time any of the group awoke. They were packing up, when one by one, they felt the presence of the towering demon.

He was eight feet tall, practically all muscle and sinew. He had sharp horns the jutted straight up off the top of his head. His skin was reddish gold, and he was naked. A large erect member hung between his legs like a suspension bridge, easily a foot long, and as thick as a fist. The tip opened up like a four sided snake head, with little bumps inside it. The demon had massive claws, each easily capable of flaying the skin of its victims.

Ryoga acted with out hesitation, releasing an energy blast at the creature. The attack forced the creature back a bit, but it seemed to shrug off the heavy weight. Saburina, channeled lightning through her dagger, the blast seared the creature's flesh where it struck, but left it otherwise unaffected.

Next to the demon Ranma laughed, "Paltry tricks will have no affect on him. You are all doomed."

...

Saburina lay unmoving on the ground, a sharp gash across her forehead. Rite's right shoulder was dislocated, and he was trying to drag her away from the battle, his spell book lay in tatters nearby. Further away, Ryoga was just recovering from being knocked out, and struggled to his feet.

Ranko, was using all her might to avoid the sharp claws of the demon, her shredded clothes lay in tatters throughout the field. Ranma just kept talking through out the fight, reminding her of all the times he touched her in her dreams.

Ryoga shouted, "Shut up! We'll win this yet!"

Ranma laughed, "I don't think you understand, I'll keep talking until I win, because there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Ranko was able to get some breathing room, her naked body had several cuts, that bled freely. Her body shook, pushed to its limits. The sun finished setting and the night absorbed the last heat off the air. The chill settled across Ranko's hot body, and she shivered.

The demon charged, roaring with its fanged mouth wide and layered. Ranko's knees gave out and she collapsed. She lifted her head, and faced her doom head-on. The demon suddenly was blasted back as several bullets shots rang through the air.

Confused, Ranko looked around to see her aunt Nabiki coming out of the woods, several military dressed men with automatic rifles with her. Wave after wave of bullets blasted into the demon, until it finally collapsed onto the ground.

Ranma screamed in rage and disappeared.

...

Akane's funeral was quiet. It was held in the dojo, with a shrine set up, showing her picture, the urn containing her remains behind the photo. Ryoga and Nabiki stayed to attend. Tatewaki stopped by to pay his respects, and managed to not do any perverted actions while there. Saburina and Rite showed up to support Ranko, who spent the day crying.

Mousse showed up, but stayed away from everyone. He did take the time to inform Ryoga of Shampoo's death, and left soon thereafter.

Ukyo traveled from her new home, along with Konatsu, they stayed only briefly, and Ukyo left a Ranma Special Okonomiyaki for Ranko.

...

The end.

...

A/N: If I did my job correctly, you have more questions you want answered, and you have some answered. If there are questions, please ask them in the reviews, this will help me decide to write more on this, or move to another story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

...

Post scene:

Ryoga thrust deeply into the fifteen year old Ranko. His dick penetrated her deeply as she moaned into his neck. She sucked on his neck, and whispered, "Fuck me P-chan!"

...


	10. Epilogue

I do not own Ranma 1/2.

The dreams haunted Ranko for months after her mother's death. In it, her father would hold her mother's head under the water as he stared at Ranko, with a promise in his eyes that she was next. Sometimes, Ranko was the one drowning her mother. Sometimes, Ranko was the one drowning.

Each time she would wake up, her body would be covered in sweat, and she would lay in the darkness crying into her pillow. Outside, the koi would splash in the pond, and Ryoga's snores would echo from downstairs.

It would take about five minutes from when she would wake up for Kasumi to show up. She would hold Ranko until she was done crying, and then she would take Ranko downstairs, and give her some milk tea, and biscuits.

Ranko couldn't be sure if the dreams were of her own mind, or if she was still haunted by the evil thing that had tried to kill her. Saburina claimed that it had used too much energy as it was, and that it would probably have retreated for some time.

Kasumi would usually try to distract Ranko, and talk about various other things happening at school, like the upcoming festival, or talking about boys that Ranko might have an interest in. Ranko usually responded with how perverted boys were, and Kasumi would laugh, and talk about how Akane felt the same way.

Kasumi, would sometimes tell stories of when Akane and Ranma had first met, and how they would behave towards each other. Eventually Ranko would feel better, and be able to return to sleep without any more nightmares.

Kasumi, would then get started on breakfast, knowing how much more time she needed to make enough food for the five other people living in the house.

...

Nabiki Tendo moved back to her old home after discovering her younger sister had died. She had arrived in time to find out that her niece was being hunted by a powerful demon, and called in a favor for some help.

The years had helped put life into perspective for Nabiki. She knew that Kasumi would not be able to handle the grief on her own, and to comfort herself and Ranko at the same time would be a nightmare.

Nabiki would wake up to Ranko's cries in the middle of the night, but after the first night, she let Kasumi do the talking. She would often talk to Ranko later on, when she wasn't as hysterical.

The morning usually involved decaf coffee, and the morning newspaper, with a focus on the financial pages. She'd share the paper with Kasumi's husband, Tofu, and after breakfast, she would walk Ranko to school before heading to work.

Ranko was more than happy to walk with Nabiki, as it meant no panty inspection from Principal Kuno and his perverted little ninja. They would usually meet up with Saburina before hand, so that she too could avoid the embarrassment.

Nabiki would then head to her office in the city, via subway, and meet up with her girl friend, Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi usually reserved her greeting to simply holding hands while they rode the elevator to the office floor. It wouldn't be until they were alone in Nabiki's office that they would kiss, passionately and deeply.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the service," Kodachi said the first day that Nabiki had returned to work, several months earlier.

Nabiki understood that Kodachi had been dispatching some double agents from North Korea, and so held no grudge towards her lover. Their moments together in the morning were kept brief, and they would hold each other, and speak sweetly, in soft whispers, Nabiki would remind Kodachi that it would only take a bit longer before she could move in with her.

"I don't want to rush them," Nabiki would explain, "Akane only just passed. I know we were about to come out together, but now is just not the time."

"I know," Kodachi would whisper back, gently nibbling on Nabiki's ear, "I just miss you so much, and there is only so much that those soulless vibrators can do for me."

Nabiki would chuckle gently, and slip her hand up Kodachi's skirt, and quietly bring her lover to orgasm. Kodachi would bite her lip, her eyes closed, as built up energies released into a full body shaking orgasm.

...

Ranko sat staring out the window, her hand lazily playing with her pussy, as the teacher droned on about some historical thing or another. She'd hold off on having and orgasm, and would keep herself in a pre-orgasmic high for most of the day.

At lunch she would be joined by Saburina, and they would chat, usually about the daily mishap of some couple, or about Saburina's boyfriend Rite. Sometimes, they would talk about the Evil thing, especially if Ranko's dream that day had been particularly disturbing.

Today, the big topic was a rumor that began the day before. Apparently, there was a ghost, that would help those who left food in a bin behind the school. Ranko laughed, "It's probably some hungry kid who is using the rumor to get free food."

Saburina suggested that they investigate after school, and Ranko agreed. As the end of lunch approached, Ranko excused herself and headed to the counselor's office for her weekly meeting.

She usually would have to wait a few minutes, but soon enough Mousse, her counselor would invite her in, and they would do some therapeutic exercises. The latest one, had been having the most progress in helping Ranko cope with her loss.

Mousse would have Ranko lay on his desk, and remove her panties. He would make her scoot to the edge of the desk, and he would spend about five minutes licking her pussy. After that he would fuck her while asking her about her mother, or her dreams, or her erotic fantasies.

Sometimes he would have her stand next to the desk bent over it, and he would fuck her like that. She would moan, and pull her shirt up, letting her nipples rub roughly across the wooden desk.

But what usually had the most progress, was when Mousse started having her suck his dick. Sometimes for the entire session she would be under his desk sucking him while he did paperwork, or even while he helped other students. She would try to make him gasp at inappropriate times, by sucking his balls or by gently biting the tip.

Hearing the other kids problems always seemed to help her, and her heart rang out for those others who were lost like she was. It was half way through the session this day, with Mousse pounding away on her from behind that she realized she wanted to find a way to help people.

Mousse pulled out a bit, and started trying to put his dick in Ranko's ass. She turned around and smiled at him, "Thank Mousse, I think I finally have it figured out. I think I'll be going back to class." She place her panties over his hard dick, "You can keep this as a souvenir."

With that, Ranko left, her counseling sessions over.

...

Ryoga sucked the blood from a local middle school girl. She was obsessed with death, and begged him to drink her blood. He did so, laying her naked on his futon as he did. She whimpered, and cried, but he let her live. While she lay there, weakened from the blood loss, he lapped her pussy. She mewled in pleasure as he brought her to orgasmic bliss. Her breathing was ragged by the time he was through with her, never once needing to breathe.

She was thin as rails, her black hair tied up in short pigtails. Lay with her afterward, holding her to him as she shivered. When she was strong again, she kissed him, and got dressed. Ryoga stood, his nude body like a mountain of muscle. Her eyes focused on his erect penis, and she shivered, "I'm sorry, I'm not ready for that."

Ryoga smiled, "I understand."

She smiled, "My name is Ryoko. Could I come again tomorrow?"

Ryoga pulled her to him, her face pressed up against his chest, "Of course."

She continued eying his erection. Her hand moved gently to touch it. Ryoga watched her, and just before she was to make contact, he made it jump, causing her to let out a small shriek. Ryoga laughed, and then when she pouted, he laughed harder. She stuck her tongue out at him, and ran out of the room.

Ryoga sighed, and closed the door, "Its always fun to play with your food."

...

Kasumi locked the door of the clinic, closing it for the day. She joined her husband in his office, a sultry and hungry look on her face. Tofu's glasses fogged up, and he smiled, as she walked over to him, stripping her clothes off.

Kasumi moaned in a sultry voice, "Tofu, I want you to get me pregnant. Fuck me until I've milked everything out of you."

Tofu took off his clothes, and complied.

...

After school, Ranko and Saburina stood out by the bin where the food was supposed to be offered. A piece of paper nearby read:

Write a prayer and put it in the bin, then close the lid.  
Depending on the prayer, an amount of food will be requested.  
Once the amount has been filled, the prayer will be answered.

Ranko laughed, "If this isn't a set up, I don't know what is."

Saburina seemed skeptical of it as well, "Might as well try. But what would we ask for?"

Ranko smiled, "I know, we'll ask for all the panties that Principal Kuno as taken from the girls of the school!"

Saburina wrote the request down on a notebook page and tore it off before putting it in the bin.

Ranko reread the directions, "How long do we have to wait?" Suddenly, a knock came from inside the bin.

Saburina yelped in surprise, and opened the bin, to find the paper she had written on, had an additional message written on it, in blood. Nervously, she read it out loud, "It says, it wants curry bread, cucumber bread, red bean bread, and tilapia bread."

Ranko crossed her eyes in annoyance, "Such a stupid price."

Saburina sighed, "I think we can get these at a convenience store nearby."

...

Ranko couldn't keep her eyes off a small girl in the convenience store. Something about her, screamed to Ranko to grab her and to do kinky things with her. She simply oozed sexuality. Black hair tied-up in pigtails, and a middle school uniform with the skirt a little too high.

Ranko almost jumped out of her skin when Saburina tapped her on the shoulder, "Perv," Saburina teased, as they left the convenience store.

...

After placing the food in the bin, and closing it, they waited. Ranko walked around the bin, trying to figure out how they would get the food out. About ten minutes later, there was a knock from inside the bin.

Ranko opened the bin, and was knocked down, by wave after wave of cleaned thongs, transparent, lace, and decorative panties. Some, small enough to fit on a primary school girl. Ranko laughed, "This actually feels pretty good."

...

A/N: With the lack reviews, I'll be moving on from this story. Thank you for all the ones who were curious, who did review, and who favored this story. This last chapter, an epilogue if you will, is for you.


End file.
